Millions Billions and Trillions
Some numbers are simply enormous and that can get exciting. *How many grains of sand are there on a beach? That depends on the size of the beach and the size of a typical sand grain. *How many Stars are there in our Galaxy? Astronomers estimate that there probably are between a Billion and a Trillion stars in the Milky Way Galaxy alone. How Many Stars Are in the Milky Way? *Very large numbers can also be bad as in large numbers of War casualties. We need names for very large numbers, see below. Million A Million is a thousand multiplied by a thousand or 10 multiplied by itself 6 times. A Million is written as 1,000,000. million Examples #Dinosaurs became Extinct roughly 65 million years ago. #Many millions of People have been laughing at Donald Trump and playing a Video game that makes fun of the Strump on the Cool Website Trump Donald org. #As of 2016 the 9/11 Memorial Museum Has Had 5 million Visitors Since its Opening in 2014.More than 5 Million People Have Visited the 9/11 Memorial Museum Since 2014 Metaphor Million, billion and trillion can be used Metaphorically indicating an unspecified very large number. I've told you millions of times to stop this rebellious Liberal talk! We're Conservatives round here! (Nasty comment from a conservative parent, pastor at an American fundamentalist church, teacher at a religious private school) If people are talking to You like that, here's What to do. Billion A Billion can be: #a thousand million, 1,000,000,000 (10 multiplied by itself 9 times). (This is also called a milliard.) milliard #a million times a million or 1,000,000,000,000, (10 multiplied by itself 12 times). There are different versions. billion The smaller billion is very much more frequent. Examples #The Earth, the Sun and the Solar System are roughly 4.6 billion years old. (That's the smaller billion, 4,600,000,000 years.) Geologic Age Dating Explained #The Universe is roughly 13.82 billion years old and the Astronomers are fairly sure about that figure. (That's also the smaller billion, 13,820,000,000 years.) The Universe Is 13.82 Billion Years Old Metaphor You've been giving us that rebellious Liberal talk billions of times and we're just fed up! We're Conservatives round here remember! (Comment from a conservative who isn't very nice) If people are talking to You like that here's What to do. Trillion A Trillion can be: # 1,000,000,000,000 : a thousand billion (10 multiplied by itself 12 times) #1,000,000,000,000,000,000 : one million million million (10 multiplied by itself 18 times). There are different versions. trillion Examples #There are roughly 10 to the power of 14 atoms in a typical human cell. That's roughly 100,000,000,000,000 or 100 trillion atoms. Question: How Many Atoms Are There in a Human Cell? Metaphor We've told you trillions and trillions of times we don't like this rebellious Liberal talk! That's 'cause we're Conservatives here! How often do we have to tell you this? (Comment from a conservative who's getting very frustrated) If people are talking to You like that here's What to do. What to do If you're a Kid and grown ups are talking to you like that don't say too much. Just work at learning about Liberal ideas, also do your general school work well. That way when you're older you will know how to fight for liberal ideas. See also *Infinity References External links *million Category:Language Category:Math